Green Skinned Monster
by Hattiewave
Summary: AU. Collab fic between x-flashwithwave-x and felinegirl121. Rose is with the Doctor, Jack is trying to find them and they meet a mysterious girl in London. Who is she? Where is she from? Read on and find out! *WE DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO* Review...please!
1. Down to Earth

**Wave: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hattie: Bonks over head Shush.**

**Wave: DR WHO FIC! And a collaborative-y on at that! And Rose is back in Dr Who!!**

**Hattie: Pauses for a minute, then dances**

**Hattie + Wave: Rose is back Rose is back Rose is back Rose is back Rose is back :D**

**Hattie: If you can't tell, we're happy.**

**Wave: Please Review-and-enjoy-it-and-read-it-and-we-don't-own-Dr-Who!**

**Hattie: And breathe**

**Wave: ENJOY!!**

Maria's POV

I blinked into the mirror, inspecting my makeup. Only a little eye makeup, everything else makes me look like a clown, and a blind one at that. Next, my hair. Straightened, pulled back into a ponytail, and layered. I looked just like them. The popular kids. The ones everyone loved. Well, apart from one tiny little difference, and you don't really notice it to be honest.

My skin.

You have black people, Asian people, white people, but I'm sure as hell the first green one. My skin has a pale green tinge to it, not too obvious, but you can see it from a distance. And simply because of that, I'm ridiculed, patronised, and bullied. It doesn't help that I'm in care. I feel like no-one cares about me. No one at all, but yet, one thing keeps me going. Knowing I am unique.

For I have an ability, that no-one else seems to have. I can change shapes. To any living creature. Of course, I can only be one, and it look slightly green still, but yet, it makes me happy, but it also makes me wonder.

Who were my parents?

The people at school were cruel to me that day.

"Trying to fit in freak?"

"Look at the alien!"

"Retard, retard, retard, Maria is a retard."

"What a geek." It was driving me mad, but I just let it go, and carried on walking home, eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to cause any attention to myself. I lifted my eyes for a second, and saw a tall man and a blonde glancing at me, and talking. I sighed, and continued to walk.

"Great, so it's isn't just this lot who hate me."

Rose's POV

Laughing, I continued to 'torture' The Doctor relentlessly - by tickling him. I'd been at this for a good ten minutes now, and seeing as it was no longer funny, I stopped, and laughed at him. "So, Time Lords are overly ticklish, I'll remember that for future reference!

The look on his face was hysterical, as he straightened himself up, and walked over to the TARDIS controls. Levers were pulled, and that ever present hammer attacked half the console, and the TARDIS tipped on its side, throwing me across the room. When I stood up, the Doctor was stood at the door, looking distinctly bored. I soon realised we must be on Earth in my times, so laughing, I ran outside to find it sunny. In April.

"Weird, it normally rains." I pointed out, and he cast me a look saying 'and you're complaining?'

"Come on, let's get some chips." I laughed, starving hungry, starting walking towards the closest chip shop. He, however, looked like he always did when something was out of place. I walked over, and realised that it was 3:00. "High school kids. Let's go." I muttered, not wanting to hang around. The Doctor, however, had another idea. He glared at me, before pointing subtly at a girl walking on her own, eyes glued to the ground. I didn't realise what was wrong with him, until I saw her skin.

It was a pale green.

**Wave: That's my chapter done, now maybe I'll stop neglecting my other fanfics!**

**Hattie: My go next! Thanks for reading, and make sure you tune in for my chapter!**

**Wave: Which will be really short!**

**Hattie: bonks over head**

**Wave: wallops back**

**Hattie + Wave:  proceed to kill each other**

**Faith: magically appears from 'a little faith can come in handy' and prods them stop it now idiots.**

**Hattie + Wave: Glance at each other, and prod Faith to tell her to go away**

**Hattie: Back to your fic now**

**Wave: Bye bye peoples!!**


	2. Hiding Behind A Newspaper

**Hattie: Hello out there!**

**Wave: Peace!**

**Hattie: Here is my chapter…**

**Wave: Which is extremely short.**

_**Hattie bonks Wave over head**_

**Wave: Shutting up!**

**Hattie: Enjoy!**

--

Doctor's POV

I began to walk towards the green girl, dragging Rose along with me. She was complaining about chips. I ignored her and carried on walking. The street was long, though I've walked longer, but eventually we got to the girl, who seemed to be rather pointedly ignoring us.

--

Jack's POV

I was sat on a bench, attempting to hide behind a newspaper, fake moustache, large glasses (which were actually obscuring my view) and a large tree. Unfortunately, the tree was very thin. Oops.

I had been sat there for hours on end. I didn't know for sure, but something told me that the Doctor and the lovely Rose were coming here today, to this particularly leafy street in mid-Manchester. And I was proved correct at around 3pm. I saw and heard the TARDIS appear first, and then I saw Rose step out. She was speaking to the Doctor, though they were too far away for me to be able to make out what they were actually saying. Damn. Then I saw the Doctor freeze; point something out to Rose rather unsubtly, and they began to walk down the world's longest street. I began to shift sideways, standing up carefully, all the while keeping my face hidden behind my newspaper. Then, thanks to thos _damn_ glasses, I walked into a nettle bush. Wincing, I whipped off the glasses, rescued my newspaper and looked around for a dock leaf. This was Manchester, so there weren't any. And that set a train of thought going, one of which the Doctor himself would have been proud (yeah, right).

It was the middle of April. It had apparently been remarkably sunny all month. Odd. And what was a patch of nettles doing in the middle of Manchester anyway. Hmm…strange!

--

**Well, you can't say you weren't warned. **

**Hattie: Go on Wave, get cracking!**

**Wave: Alright, give me a minute. I'm watching anime.**

_**Snowfire appears from No Love Lost**_

**Hattie: Snowfire, what are you doing here? You're dead!**

**Snowfire: Oh yeah. dies**

**Hattie: Could we really own Doctor Who with an argument like that. No, I didn't think so.**


	3. Helping Jack

-1**Hattie: Hello, everybody!**

**Wave: We have a new writer, who has written this chapter…**

**Hattie: And he is called Adam, until we think of a better nickname.**

--

Martha's POV

I stood there, looking at the cloudless sky and felt the blasting heat of the sun on my skin. I then giggled to myself, because I saw Jack get caught in some nettles and his face was just hilarious. I missed England, I had never really been to Manchester before, once on a school trip, but that was it. I walked over to Jack who looked like a fool with his disguise and saw him take the glasses off (thank god). Jack was focused on something, I looked in the same direction and it was the Doctor! And Rose, of course. I was so excited. "It's the Doctor! It's the Doctor!" I said, Jack turned to me and smiled. I saw that they was approaching a young girl whose eyes where staring at the floor. She looked up. She had a slight green tinge to her skin. I saw the TARDIS and thought about the times when I used to travel with the Doctor in it, it gave me a lot of good memories. After I left the Doctor, I got a job at UNIT and became Doctor Martha Jones, after working with the Doctor the people at UNIT thought I was qualified to work in the company. But I gave that up to join Jack on his journeys. I learnt a lot from Jack. I wanted to rush up to the Doctor and give him the biggest hug ever, it was no doubt I still had feelings for him, but that was out of the question now that Rose was back, Jack stopped me before I could run. I was confused at this point and Jack told me to be quiet, as he watched the Doctor and Rose. I watched too, as I wondered who the girl was that they were approaching.

--

**Wave's go next, and I reckon Adam's are all going to be this short (be fair, you're not going to get loads from one point of view) and Hattie's length is improving, so enjoy the next few chapters and PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! **

**Oh, and we don't own Doctor Who. Just because we're crazy, it doesn't mean we are crazy enough to own it. Let's shoot the BBC, then we might own it!!**

**Ok, I'm going to stop now.**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
